Jermaine Bailey
Jermaine Bailey is a married doctor, who is currently in a relationship with seventeen year old Belle Dingle. Biography Until 2016: Early life and relationship with Emma Jermaine was raised on a council estate by a father who was a bus driver and a mother who worked in the same betting shop for 30 years. Jermaine had wanted to become a footballer but instead decided to become a doctor as his parent's wished. His parents scrimped and saved to put him though medical school and in 2008 Jermaine married fellow doctor Angie. During their marriage, Angie suffered one or more miscarriages, and this and other strains led Jermaine to cheat on her at least once. Jermaine began working at the Abbot Lane Surgery in June 2015 and soon nurse Emma Barton's son Finn set them up on a date in The Woolpack. Emma was not initially interested in Jermaine, but she faked interest when her ex-husband James walked into the pub. Later that month, Jai Sharma called Dr Bailey out to give his young son Archie Breckle a check up after Archie's mother Rachel said he was ill. In July 2015, Jermaine confided in James, he was fed up of Emma's constant calls and planned to set her straight on their 'date', so James told Emma that Jermaine was not interested in her. An enraged Emma trashed his office, but cleaned up before he realised. A few months later, in September, Dr Bailey prescribed Emma's eldest son Pete anti-depressants after the break-up of his marriage to Debbie Dingle. Days later, he saw Debbie and her daughter Sarah Sugden as Sarah had had a cough for several weeks. Due to Sarah's previous ill health, he ordered blood tests. Jermaine informed Debbie that Sarah's results had come back abnormal, but really Emma had changed them to get back at Debbie. Later that month, Jermaine told Ashley Thomas he had dementia. In March 2016, Dr Bailey assured a concerned David Metcalfe he did the right thing in getting his father Eric Pollard to agree to a prostate exam. Dr Bailey also examined David, and found a lump in his testicle. He arranged for David to go for a scan. 2016-: Affair with Belle Two days later Dr Bailey was present when seventeen year old Belle Dingle cut her hand on glass and he patched her up. Belle explained she had a cordials business and Jermaine offered her a lift to Sharma & Sharma factory where he asked Belle out, unaware of her age. A few days later, Belle made an appointment with Dr Bailey's colleague, Dr Cavanagh, but he was called away, so the receptionist, Jenny arranged an appointment with Dr Bailey instead. Whilst Belle was in the waiting room, Dr Bailey asked Jenny to keep his wife on the line if she called whilst he was with a patient. Belle didn't attend the appointment and later confronted Jermaine about his wife. Jermaine tried to excuse his actions by saying he had been having marital problems, but Belle explained her parents recently split due to her father's affair and she walked away. Belle soon came round. A few days later Dr Bailey and Belle were kissing in his surgery room when they were interrupted by David, who had come to collect his test results. Dr Bailey quickly hid Belle behind the examination curtain and he informed David that his lump was not cancerous. After Belle left, Dr Bailey soon realised his mistake, he had given David the wrong results and David's did in fact have cancer. Dr Bailey tried to get hold of David but he rejected the call, so he went to David's Shop where he informed David that the results had gotten mixed up, and there was a strong indication he had testicular cancer. He explained to devastated David that he would need to undergo more tests as they need to find out if his cancer has spread. Belle and Jermaine continued their affair, and he arranged for them to go to a pharmaceutical conference as they they would be able to spend the weekend in the hotel together. Later that day, Dr Bailey made a house call to Wishing Well Cottage as Lisa Dingle had suffered an angina attack. Dr Bailey was shocked to see pictures of Lisa's daughter Belle, including some of her in a school uniform. Lisa explained her daughter was seventeen and Dr Bailey was stunned at how young his mistress was. That week, Jermaine and wife Angie attended Megan Macey's fundraiser for charity 'Cerbal Palsy Yorkshire', which Angie is a trustee. Dr Bailey was anxious when Belle and Angie started talking, and Angie complimented Belle on the necklace, that Jermaine had given her a few days previously. Belle confided in Charity Dingle, who advised her to get her own back on Jermaine by planting a lipstick in Jermaine's car. Angie found the lipstick, but Jermaine lied that he had given a colleague a lift, which Angie believed. Jermaine confronted Belle about leaving the lipstick in his car, but she ended their relationship insisting she deserved a boyfriend she didn't need to sneak around with. Jermaine went to Belle's house and kissed Belle, insisting he was crazy about her, and they continued their affair. In May 2016, Belle's family learned she was seeing an older married man. Her older brother Cain Dingle warned Belle to end it, so Belle visited Dr Bailey at the surgery and ended it, unaware Emma had heard everything on the intercom. Emma used the information to blackmail Dr Bailey into telling her sons she was undergoing tests for Motor Neuron Disease to buy her more time to make them stay close by. Dr Bailey didn't lie for Emma and told her and her boys Pete and Finn that Emma had been given the all clear and her symptoms were due to stress. Dr Bailey reminded Emma that he had as much over her and she did over him, and he could tell her boys about what she was planing to do at any time. When Emma continued to press him to lie for her, and mocked his relationship with Belle, he "accidentally" left her records out for James to see, leading James to realise Emma had been lying about having tests done. In early June, Belle canceled her plans with friend Lachlan White to instead spend time with Jermaine whilst Angie was away. Jermaine took Belle to his house and lead her upstairs. Before they left Jermaine's residence, Jermaine ensured Belle had taken all her possessions so Angie wouldn't twig what was going on, and suggested that they delete any texts between each other. Later that day, Lachlan took pictures of Belle and Jermaine getting close in his car and he showed Cain the evidence. Cain went to Abbot Lane Surgery to confront Jermaine, but he wasn't there, so he waited in Jermaine's office until he arrives. When Jermaine and Angie arrived, Cain asked Jermaine why he was sleeping with his seventeen year old sister, but Jermaine lied that Belle was his stalker. Angie believed her husband but Cain was skeptical. Belle eventually went along with Jermaine's line that she was his stalker. Jermaine continued to string Belle along, which annoyed Lachlan, who was in love with Belle himself. Lachlan broke into Jermaine's house and trashed the place. Belle realised what Lachlan was up to and raced to Jermaine's house to stop him. Lachlan encouraged Belle to smash Jermaine and Angie's wedding photo, but she refused. The pair ran out the back door when they heard Jermaine and Angie arriving back. Belle ran back inside to retrieve her bag, and she was caught by Jermaine and Angie. Jermaine tried to persuade Angie not to call the police, but she did, and Belle was arrested. Angie began to suspect Jermaine wasn't telling her the truth after seeing his reaction to her calling to police. Her suspicious were heightened when she witnessed Jermaine and Lachlan talking. Angie decided to go to Wishing Well Cottage to get Belle's side of the story and she realised Belle really was her husband's teenage lover. Angie threw Jermaine out, angered to have wasted half of her life on him. Cain used Belle's phone and text Jermaine, who revealed his location. Cain beat up Jermaine. Belle visited Jermaine at Hotten General Hospital and assured him that he still had her. After being discharged, Jermaine returned to work where he was informed that he had lost his job and was being reported to the GMC. Belle suggested she and Jermaine go somewhere where nobody knew them, but after seeing how much he lost due to he and Belle's relationship he pushed her away. Jermaine moved into a grotty B&B as Angie changed the locks on their house, sold his car, and emptied their joint bank account. In early July the news of Jermaine's affair and sacking made the front page of the Hotten Courier. The folksinging day Jermaine returned to Emmerdale to collect the last of his belongings that Emma had picked up from the surgery. Charity saw Jermaine and confronted him, and warned that if she ever saw him again, he wouldn't be breathing. Belle managed to track Jermaine down to the B&B and caught him just as he was putting his bags in the back of a taxi to start a new life in Romania bid to keep Jermaine, Belle blurted out that he was going to be a father. Jermaine struggled to take in the news, and assured Belle he would support her. Belle suggested she should accompany him to Romania and be a family. The following day, Cain, Lisa, Charity and Zak Dingle all gather outside with Belle. Dr Bailey got a taxi into to the village. As soon as Dr Bailey got out the taxi, Zak and Charity walk over to him and pin him against the taxi. Belle tells them to let go, Zak asks her to give him a reason why, Belle replays that she is pregnant with his baby. Cain drags him round that back and drops him on a bin liner filled with empty glass bottles. Belle then tries to get him up and revealed that he would be away in Romania if he wasn't informed. Belle says that she is going to Romania with him. Charity thinks that Belle is not pregnant. Lisa has a chat with Dr Bailey and Lisa did make a choice to let them move in together into Sam Dingle's old flat. Secretly, Belle told Charity that she in not pregnant without telling Jermaine. Charity kindly gave Jermaine a job at The Woolpack as a trainee barman. Charity taught him who to serve a pint of beer. In the pub on his first day, David ended up proposing to his girlfriend Tracy Shankley, but Jermaine was the only one that clapped. On his second day, Jermaine got to be in charge while Charity took Belle to a spa day in Leeds and is then later joined by Lisa. Additional Information *Jermaine Bailey was credited as Dr Bailey or Doctor Bailey until July 2016, despite his first name being known. *Initially Jermaine was referred to as being divorced, but when he began a relationship with Belle Dingle, it was changed so that he was married. List of appearances 2015 *Wed 17th Jun *Thu 18th Jun (1) *Tue 30th Jun *Wed 15th Jul *Thu 16th Jul (1) *Thu 10th Sep *Mon 14th Sep *Tue 15th Sep *Thu 22nd Oct (2) 2016 Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Doctors Category:2008 marriages Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Barmen Category:Woolpack employees